


Animal

by Flynntervention



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst Free, Just fifth honestly, M/M, Rimming, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flynntervention/pseuds/Flynntervention
Summary: It’s one of the hottest days of the year in Zaphias. A child of Winter, the heat always goes to Yuri’s head...





	Animal

  
Yuri’s never felt so damn sexy, so damn horny in his whole life. Weighing down the bar, a stiff drink in hand, his eyes follow his lover around the room, watching every movement from the tip of his smile to the flex of his arm. Yuri’s mouth is watering, sweat prickling and itchy under his arms and between his legs. The heat of lust crawls pleadingly along his thighs, tickling skin sticky and damp.

The hottest day of summer and Yuri is craving it, stripped to his undershirt, vision swimming with the thought of more scandalous activities than the burn of whisky and the delightful high of whatever plant to smoke Raven was offering him half an hour ago. He wants it so badly he can barely see straight.

Flynn hasn’t got a clue. Or if he does, he isn’t letting on, flashing Yuri a smile that partly makes him want to punch him square in the face and partly makes him want to shove him across the table he’s bending over and do debauched things to him in front of most of their friends and a number of Lower Quarter residents.

“Flynn,” he grabs his arm as he passes, pulling him in close, absorbing his scent and letting it intoxicate, heady and swift and powerful. He smells like purity, clean and fresh like the beginning of Spring. Yuri wants to defile him like Winter, sink inside his bones and strip him bare. “You done here?”

Flynn eyes him curiously. He doesn’t pull away, dipping close, eyes drifting down his front to where Yuri’s undershirt is hanging loose, revealing a lot more of that scar-riddled, pale chest than normal. “Are you alright?” he murmurs, lips brushing the shell of his ear. Free of his armour now, the heat has got to him too, hair flat and weary beneath the cloying atmosphere.

His fingers mould to the shape of Yuri’s hip, pressing him persuasively firmly against the bar. “You look like you’re going to melt.”

His free hand brushes a lock of his damp fringe aside, casually drifting up to the expertly swept up ponytail swinging at his crown, long digits sweeping through it without hindrance. “I love your hair like this,” Flynn continues, pecking his cheekbone. Crowding him against the bar, he cups his cheek, kissing him slowly, sucking his lower lip as he breaks it. “So, was there something you needed?”

Yuri’s eyes are wolfish dark. Playing with the prongs of Flynn’s belt, lifting and settling them, he smiles like sin and reaches down to cup him, squeezing carefully. “Take a wild guess,” he says when Flynn jumps. Yuri takes pleasure in that. Flynn growls his disapproval; not over the touch, but the public setting. He can maintain some semblance of decency, even if Yuri can’t.

“Upstairs in five minutes.”

Yuri is gone in seconds. Precisely on time, Flynn lets himself in five minutes later, finding Yuri near naked and waiting, tapping his foot and wetting his lips in languid anticipation. “Where do you want me?” he says, cocking a grin speaking of more than anyone but Flynn could ever know.

Flynn barely hesitates, taking four steps to manhandle Yuri into the exact position he wants him; bent over the bed. He bundles his shirt high up his back, fingers delighting in the skin revealed beneath it, nails tickling the curve of his ass. Yuri wriggles and protests, rebellious to a fault with a smirk stretched across his face. Flynn smacks his backside hard enough to still him if only for a moment that is met with a dark, dirty laugh that has Flynn grinning so wide it makes his cheeks hurt.

“You’re a little bastard,” he laughs, dipping to his knees and sinking his teeth into one round cheek. Yuri grunts in surprise. “And you need to eat more.” He greedily squeezes the other cheek, licking apologetically at the row of teethmarks left behind. “You’re getting skinny again.”

“Fuck you,” Yuri grumbles, rolling his eyes. Flynn laughs again, tongue doodling tickly wet patterns to make Yuri squirm.

“Not today, dear.” Flynn presses his tongue flat to his hole and it makes him moan so long and so loud that it earns him a firm pinch.

“Stop hitting and pinching me!”

“Be quiet then!”

“How can I be quiet when you have your tongue in my ass!?”

“...fair point.” Flynn’s adept at putting his tongue to uses beyond reprimanding Yuri for terrorising his Knights. Yuri thinks ‘terrorising’ is entirely too severe. He also wonders if all that talking is how Flynn’s got so skilled at doing what he’s doing now, pressure firm and wet and wonderfully rhythmic. Yuri ruts against the sheets in opposition with the thrust of his tongue, body liquefying from the waist down as though he really is starting to melt.

He curses and exclaims profanities Flynn is sure he’s never heard before. Yuri loves exotic languages, but tends to favour the uncouth selection of words that he can utilise and not be told off for. Right now, Flynn doesn’t give a damn, rising to his feet to pluck a gel from Yuri’s bedside drawer.

“Oi, can you not just go through my stuff?”

“Will you shut up already?” Flynn growls, rolling his eyes. He takes his place behind Yuri again, yanking him backwards by the hips until he’s satisfied with the position. Yuri barely has a grip on the bed anymore. He glares over his shoulder - and is pointedly ignored as Flynn pierces the gel with his teeth and dribbles it over Yuri’s ass, smearing it over his cleft with his fingers and then dipping inside with two. Yuri’s head sinks between his arms, the groan tripping over his tongue utterly inhuman.

The vibration shoots straight down Flynn’s front to the tip of his cock, then onwards to his toes. He bends to nibble on Yuri’s shoulder, movements deep and slow and thorough in a way that mutes him, though his mouth is open and his eyes are closed and his body is feeling every twinge and touch and twist. When Flynn’s ready to fuck him, he pulls Yuri further from purchase and positions himself just right, dragging him back onto his cock with a small, modest, but satisfied groan.

“O-ohthat’sityes…” Yuri murmurs, setting his stance wider for balance. Flynn isn’t careful with him (he knows what Yuri likes in this mood, and it isn’t slow, gentle lovemaking), possessive fingers bruising his hips as he takes him. The heat is unbearable for them both, but it fuels their lust for one another, all encompassing and consuming until they can’t take anymore. Flynn comes all over his back, Yuri all over the floor to which he afterwards sinks, legs uncooperative. Flopping behind him, Flynn lovingly smooths a hand up his back, down again to massage the flesh just above his rear.

“You okay?” he asks breathlessly, peppering kisses over his shoulders and holding him close.

Yuri takes a moment to gather his senses, head lolling. His grin is like fireworks. “Just let me know when you’re ready to go again


End file.
